AH! Theyre Nettles!
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: A one-shot for gracevanpelt on the jello forever forums! Prompt: Lisbon,Jane and Nettles... Based in the Middle of a forest, can you see where this is going? JNS D


Hi people I'm back! Um...this is a prompt from the jello forever forum that I only recently joined from gracevanpelt the music fest moderator on the site!

The prompt was: _Just to include Lisbon, Jane and Nettles._

So here I am...I said I would try it so this is how it turned out!

**Ah they`re Nettles!!!**

`Thank you for your time Mr. O` Conner, please stay in town. We may have a few additional questions to ask you regarding our case` Lisbon smiled, as she casually stuck her hands in her pockets.

`I won't be leaving anytime soon` he grinned and Jane nodded observing the odd elderly man cautiously as he picked up his shovel and put it over his shoulder.

Lisbon turned as Jane waved goodbye and kind of gave him _that look._

`So whatcha think? The guy seems innocent to me`

`Puh-lease, see the way he said "I won't be leaving anytime soon" and threatened you with that shovel? He's guilty`

`He did not threaten me with his shovel; he was tending his vegetable patch! Is that what you call threatening? `

`Women...` he sighed dramatically, shaking his head as he wandered down the stray path of the large forest and looked out onto the lake.

` Whatever, Jane. What do you think he's out living in the middle of a forest for? ` She questioned, walking up and standing next to him.

`He got the cabin for a cheap price`

`-and? ` She asked as he stood on top of the root of a tree and smiled down at her.

`And what? ` He asked back.

`Well you usually have more to say than he got it cheap, so what other "Vibes" did you get from him? `

`Well he's a fisherman, lives on grown resources, drives an old Chevy truck and gets water from the lake`

`That's all? `

`Yes, what more were you expecting? ` He shrugged swaying over and back on the root.

`A little more than the obvious` she admitted, as she began to make a move for the pathway.

`Well he's a lonely fellow...what were you expecting? `

`C`mon we should get back to the HQ Jane`

`Cant we just stay and admire the lake? `

`You can come back another day yourself`

`I have a feeling O` Conner is going to be hunting the day I come back` he said, wincing at the thought of a bullet spiralling past his head and O'Conner holding a rifle while wearing his wellies.

` Well C`Mon, let's go` she said called from the path.

`Lisbon...Lisbon-`

`No Jane` she stated simply but strictly and Jane crossed his arms.

`You`re so mean` he moaned as he still stood behind her on the root and Lisbon smiled as she continued to walk.

`So, you`re leaving me, out here in the wilderness with o` Conner and I'm not even armed? `

`Ah the fish will keep you company` she smirked, as she heard him sigh dramatically.

`I`ll come, I`ll come` he said as he kept his eyes trained on the back of her head and stepped off the root, when he felt his foot get caught in the root and he fell forward.

`AH! ` He yelped, and Lisbon whipped her head around and saw him lose his balance and fall forward into the nettle infested bank.

Running over, she spotted him at the edge of the water sprawled out in an odd position with a big pout on his lips.

`Jane? ` She asked worriedly, fearing he was dead as she made her way down the path to the bottom of the bank.

`Owwww` he groaned, as he peeked open his eyes and saw Lisbon's face above him. Well that was the dead theory down the drain...

`How`re you feeling? ` She grinned as he gaped horrifically at his hand.

`Owwww! Owwww! Ouuuchh! ` He yelled at the top of his lungs.

`Calm down Jane! `

`Ouch! O-o-ouch! It burns, it burns!!!`

`Jane, take a chill pill and stop having a hissy fit. People fall through nettles all the time. I fell through a bigger bunch than this once and I didn't use all this drama`

`Nettles, Nettles? AH THEY`RE NETTLES!!!` He yelled as he sat up and looked at Lisbon with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

`I just said that! ` Exclaimed Lisbon.

`I'm allergic to nettles! `

`You`re very funny Jane, now c`mon were walking back`

`I'm telling you Lisbon! See all these faint white dots on my skin? `

`Uh huh` she nodded, not the least bit amused.

`They`re gonna turn into big red blotches!!! `

`Oh really? ` This was apparently all new to her...

Jane could sense she wasn`t taking him seriously and desperately searched his arms and legs for one that began to go red.

`Aha! Look Lisbon...look! ` He exclaimed once they reached the car.

`It's a hive. Wow! ` She said sarcastically, sitting into the car and starting it up.

_**30 minutes later...**_

Lisbon had been aware that Jane had been sitting on his couch reading some magazine while she had been doing her best to fill out some paper work for the last 15 minutes that they had been back in the headquarters.

She had this really strong hunch that Jane had been telling the truth about being allergic to those nettles after all.

She left her desk and stepped into the bullpen when she noticed nobody at their desks, but instead surrounding Jane's couch.

`Wandering over, she pushed her way through them, seeing the sight she wasn't expecting.

Jane looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes and she just tilted her head and gaped at him.

`What did you do to yourself? ` She gasped and he just pouted.

He had been right, his face and hands had been covered in red blotches but hadn't swollen completely, his big blue eyes and lips had swollen too.

`I told you I was allergic` he pointed out, which made heads turn.

`I thought you were messing! ` She exclaimed and he shook him head in disappointment, which made her wallow in misery.

`Would I mess about something like this? Look at my lovely face, destroyed! `

Rigsby smirked and Cho mumbled ` Someone's very sure about themselves`

`Hey, I know you`re all thinking it! `

`Sorry Jane` Lisbon said quietly as she looked down at her shoes and he moved to sit properly on his couch and tapped the cushion beside him.

`Are them things contagious? ` She asked pointing at his hands.

`No, I wouldn't say so` he nodded as she sighed in relief.

He sat forward and embraced her in a hug.

She had no idea what to do so she hugged him back.

All they could hear was Grace saying "Aw" and a few cameras clicking.

Lisbon was never going to be able to live this down...

**Ah, they`re nettles!!!**

**Well...whatcha think of it? Good, bad? **

**Please let me know!**

**For those of you who are reading my open your eyes story, I hope to have it up by the end of this week...hopefully Wednesday... (We got another week off cause of the extreme weather conditions here in Ireland) because I'm back to school on Thursday! =(**

**Oh ya...I almost forgot! Um please check this video out! I found it on you tube when I was looking for the best song of 2009(never actually found it) and thought it was amazing!**

**It was on the radio apparently but for those who didn't hear it please check it out it's called: DJ earworm-united state of pop 2009 (blame it on the pop)- Mash up of top 25 billboard hits.**

**Enjoy, and review please!**

**~JNS x =D**


End file.
